North Koreaball
North Koreaball |nativename = Democratic People's Republic of Koreaball : 조선민주주의인민공화국공 朝鮮民主主義人民共和國 Chosŏn Minjujuŭi Inmin Konghwagukgong |image = 10175984 259199557586536 6301275695092757115 n.png |caption = I and South Koreaball can into friends now. USAball will be next. |onlypredecessor = Provisional People's Committee for North Koreaball |predicon = South Korea |reality = ���� Democratic People's Republic of Korea ���� |government = Juche one-party totalitarian dictatorship |friends = Chinaball (sometimes) Cubaball (sometimes) Sovietball Russiaball (sometimes) Laosball (sometimes) Vietnamball (sometimes) Iranball Myanmarball Syriaball Palestineball Pakistanball Eritreaball (not really) Indonesiaball|enemies = Capitalist pig Target practise Alaskaball Also target practise Philippinesball Capitalist slave Saudi Arabiaball Imperialist occupier Burger puppet Malaysiaball Bulgariaball NATOball Canadaball Australiaball New Zealandball UKball Niueball Cook Islandsball Tokelauball Indiaball Chinaball (sometimes) Somaliaball Romaniaball Portugalball Polandball |likes = �� Nukes Glorious Leader military concentration camps �� unicorns communism (fascism?) Juche propaganda ���� setting American flags on fire �� Stalin Kim Jong Un �� Hamburgers (invention of Kim Jong Il until stolen by America |hates = Capitalism Western World outsiders The Interview (movie) Choco Pies |language ='Official Language:' (True) Korean |religion = Kimilsungism Atheism Minority: Korean Shamanism Cheondoism Buddhism Christianity |intospace = Yes! (North Korea proudly planned to bring the moon to his country) |founded = 1948 |ended = |capital = Pyongyangball |personality = isolated, Overly Nationalistic, hates capitalists (USA- mostly), agressive, boastful, hypocritiAL, vengeful |bork = Nuke nuke, Juche Juche, or bajil bajil |successor = |predecessor =Soviet Occupied Korea |food = Seafood and cold noodles |status = Preparing for Trump-Kim summit |notes = Recently demolished his nuclear testing site and held talks with 's president. |type = Koreanic }} North Koreaball, '''officially the '''Democratic People's Republic of Koreaball, is a controversial self-declared Juche state on Korean peninsula. He has little money and food and it's famous for its "glorious" leader (oppressive military dictatorship) and "amazing culture" (extreme cult of personality). He claims he can into nuclear power. In the last few years his missile tests have become more frequent. North Koreaball has a rocky relationship with its southern neighbor, South Koreaball, since they both claim to be the only Korea, recognizing each other as an imposter or puppet state. Japanball also doesn't think he is true Korea. He is not a Kebab, but he really likes Kebab Countries because they want to destroy USAball and Israelcube. North Koreaball has one the the largest militaries in the world, with over a million active personell. But he isn't very stronk because most of his equipment is very old, dating back to the Cold War era. He is the only country in the world to have Il-28 bombers in active service. Currently he of testings nukes so much that his neighbour, Chinaball and enemies Japanball, South Koreaball and USAball had enough and want to end his nuke program. USAball is stepping into North Koreaball's clay which may result in big huge war that will endanger the world (World War 3 imminent.) But recently he seems to have a change of heart and made history by meeting South Koreaball's president for the first time and is willing to talk to Trump. He also demolished his nuclear testing site and is willing to denuclearise. History Previous history can be found on the South Koreaball page. Korean history starts with various Asian dynasties but before World War II there were no "North Korea" or "South Korea". In 1945, Japanese Koreaball, a Fascist occupation of the Korean peninsula formerly part of Korean Empireball, was split into two different parts by Sovietball and USAball. In 1948, North Koreaball made their government. This division encouraged the Northern part of Korea to invade the Southern one, in 1950, starting the Korean War which de facto ended into a status quo, thanks to United States support to South Korea and Sino-Soviet support to North Korea. After war, North Korea made their own flag with Soviet Unionball gaved. One funnily ironic thing is Kim Il-Sung (Kim Jong-Un's grandfather) liked Korea flag ( South Korea flag). Since 1995, North Koreaball has to open up to external food aid and modernization in this country is below zero. As Communist block fell off, North Korea remained with less and less allies, with the few he has left growing tired of his actions. Now he has been testing nukes like crazy (and is of failing). Despite his own craziness, even he knows that Eritreaball is more insane. Now he is targeting Guamball starting Mid-August. (World War 3 is starting). But he backed down and there is no WWIII. Relationships Chingu & Friends North Korea doesn't have very much allies, only these ones below. * Chinaball (Sometime) - One of my only friends left. Helped me in the Korean War and are both communist. Also hate the fat pig and the weeaboo. Our relations are 'Detroiting' because of my nukes and he is getting fed up with my "Nagging". But GIB AID! * Russiaball - His father and I were good friends, also helped me in the Korean War too when he was a comrade of mine. He is less friendly with me these days. * Iranball - We have both want to destroy Capitalist PIG DOG and the Zionists, Wahhabis and Illuminatis have to defend ourselfs and remove USA and Israel and their diabolic plan. * Indonesiaball - His leader is the best friend of my Dear Leader. Also name his orchid Kimilsungia , named after the first leader (who is also technically still president). * Laosball - He is isolated secretive like me! He gib weapons and he is a communist ally * Cambodiaball - His king got an education here! He is a good friend of the dear leader. * Turkmenistanball - We both have similar personalities. * Sentineleseball - He is isolated like me, he spears anyone who comes near his island, this means he removes Burger and Fake Korea, so he is allight ov a fello. Junglibgug & Neutral * Cubaball - Both are communist but... Why you side with capitalist pigs?! YOU ARE NOT OF COMRADE TO ME ANY MORE!!! * Soviet Unionball - Why must yuo suddenly die??? I AM GO TO SEE MAI GIANT HOTELE BUILT!!! I AM GO 4 YAERS OF FAMINE BECAUSES OF YUO!!!! YUO...Yuo were like of father to me...! Plz Come Back! * [[Eritreaball|'Eritreaball']] - These guys are like us but... well... Ok we will admit we are truly psychotic but even we find him scary... rrr... * Vietnamball - Communist ally but needs to befriend China and stop associating with the capitalist PIG DOG! * ISISball - We both hate USAball but dear leader and god Kim Jong-Un forbid these guys get what they want. We simply canet be of friends. They are of even worse then Eritreaball (though we like that he attacks capitalist pigs But still). * [[Kiribatiball|'Kiribatiball']], Bhutanball, '''and Pitcairn' - Isolated like me, but to pacifitse. REMOVE!! * Turkeyball - We both are very similar, but the problem is that he supported my Brother during War. But i am proud of how became like me in such quick times. * [[USAball|'USAball']] - '''CAPITALISTSTEA PIGU BECAUSE OF YUO KOREA CANNOT REUNIFY YUO RILL FARLL TO GRORYUS JURCHE MY NUKES CAN REACH TO AMERICAN CLAY!!!!! REMOVE GIANT BURGER!!! REMOVE IMPERIALIST DOG! FIGHT ME CAPITALIST PIG!!!NUKE TEM ALL! YUOR CLAY IS OF MINE!!!!' But I think we are cool now at this moment. Jeogdeul & Enemies Everyone who isn't his friend. But especially these ones. * South Koreaball - 우리가 진짜 조선! YUO ARE OF WORST KOREA!!!!! I AM REAL KOREA YUO ARE FAKE KOREA!I SEOUL 1950 IS OF BEST OF LIFE! YUO OF MY CLAY JUST OCCUPIED BY ''' CAPITALIST BURGER!!! I AM INDEPENDENTER!! NORTH KOREA IS BEST KOREA!!!' * [[Philippinesball|'Philippinesball']] - '''HAHAHAHA! AZ A PLUPPI OF THAT PIG, HIDE BACKE TO YUOR RITTLE IDIOTICSE DAD. YOUR GOVERNMENTSES AM NOT MAKE SENSE, APPARENTLE AND YOU LEFT YOUR OWN DADDY JUST TO BE PROTECTED BY COMMUNISTS. OH AND YOU ARE SCALY AS FUCK WITH YU INSANE DRUG WAR!! YOU ARE AS MANIAC AS ME TO THIS POINT!! IF YOU LOOKING FOL BLOOD, LOOK AT SOUTH NOT ME YOU CRAZY!!! STUPID JANGO BARERY ASIAN!!!' * [[Japanball|'Japanball']] - Capitalist Pigu! REMOVE ANIME! Fascist imperialists! Hedonistic capitalists addicted to Anime! REMEMBER THE COMFORT WOMEN! IF YOU DON'T, WE'LL SOON NUKE SAPPORO, TOKYO, OSAKA, NAGOYA AND EVEN OKINAWA!!!WHY ELSE? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL, THAT'S WHY! I WILL ANSCHLUSS YUO!!!!! * [[Malaysiaball|'Malaysiaball']] - HOW DARE OF YUO KILLED DEAR LEADER'S HALF BROTHER! (but we set it up)! ' * [[Romaniaball|'Romaniaball]] - YUO ASSHOLE! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS BUT THEN YUO GAVE UP ON COMMUNISM AND BECAME FRIENDS WITH THE CAPITALIST PIG DOG, WWHHHYHYYYYY?????? ' * [[Israelcube|'Israelcube]] - You of Zionist PIG who wants to destroy the free World and even the West. Let Palestine be free and no Rothschild Illuminati Satanist Banking in our Country! * [[Australiaball|'Australiaball']] - FOLLOWING THE CAPITALIST PIG ARE YUO!? REMOVE KANGAROO! * [[New Zealandball|'New Zealandball']] - ANOTHER CAPITALIST PIG! SOON OUR NUKES WILL OF REACH WELLINGTON! REMOVE KIWI! * [[Russiaball|'Russiaball']] - WHO ARE YUO TO THINK YUO CAN MOCKING ME AND MAKING FUN OF LEADER??!!!! YUO KNOW WHAT I'LL DO? I'LL SHOOT PUTIN! I'LL BLOW UP THE KREMLIN!!! AND I'LL RAPE ALL YUOR FEMALE SOLDIERS!!! AND I'LL DERAIL YUOR STUPID SAPSAN TRAINS AND SHOOT DOWN YUOR STUPID ANTONOV 225s AND REMOVE DASH CAMS AND BURN YUOR FLAGS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! * [[Chinaball|'Chinaball']] - YUO HAVE BETRAYED ME!! YOU TRYING TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH THE SOUTH KOREA!! REMOVE FAKE KOREA!!ME IS ONLY KOREA! VEE HAD RELATIONS AND YUOR DUMB MANDARIN DIM SUM ASS FUCKED IT UP!!! FUCK FAKE COMMUNIST WIN YANG CHING CHUNG WHATEVER!!! CHING CHING CHONG! STOP CALLING THE GREAT LEADER "FAT KIM"!!!! I HAVE NUKES! NUKES NUKES AND NUKES TO FUCK WHOLE WORLD UP!!! YUO INCLUDED!!! AM NOT SILLY ANNOYING BALL. ' '''SOON WE WILL NUKE SHANGHAI, HONG KONG, BEIJING, GUANGZHOU, XI'AN, TIANJIN, SHENZEN, KUNNIMG, AND CHENGDU, AS WELL AS ALL NEIGHBOURING COUNTRIES (except for ourselves of course) SO YOU CANNOT ANSCHLUSS ANYONE! WHY!?! BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WIL-' (Gets Beaten Up By China) * [[Bulgariaball|'''Bulgariaball]] - YUO ARE MY WORESTEST ENEMY EVER IN WHOLE GALAXY! BULGARIA IS NOW NORTH KOREA FOREVER!!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE AND DECLARE INDEPENDENCE AND FREEDOM FOREVER!!! NOT EVEN BEING VASSIL! I WILL KILL YOU!!! WE WILL DESTROY YOU TO MY CLAY. BAD IMPERIALIST WHORE! ! REMEMBER THE COMFORT WOMEN! WORST HUMAN RIGHTS!!! FUCK YOU!!! YOU ARE OF BAD GLAY YOU HAVE BAD RLIGOI!!! I WILL OF GETTINGS RID OF YOU! YUO WILL INTO ANSCHLUSS WITH ME! I WILL BE AGGRESIVE,KILLER,LORD OF DESTRCTION!!! SHIPKA PASS MONUMENT,RILSKI MANASTIR,VITOSHA MOUTAIN TOO!!! IF YUO DON'T HEAR ME I WILL OF MAKING NUKES TO DESTROY STRAIGHT YUO!!! * [[Portugalball|'Portugalball']] - 7-0 NEVER FORGET! * [[UNball|'UNball']] - ZHTAP CALLING ERITRE ZE ME OF AFRICA! WE DONT WANT TO BE COMPARED TO HIM IN GRORY OF KIN JUNG UN!! YOU MAKE US LOOK OF EVEN WORSE WHEN YOU DO THAT! * Polandball '- '''FASCIST CATHOLIC PIG DOG, YOU CANNOT INTO SPACE BUT GLORIOUS LEADER CANINGS ! REMOVE KIELBASA Remove kielbasa you are worst hussar. NO GOOD, I SPIT ON THE EYE AND MOUTH OF YOUR FLAG AND COUNTRY! ' * Somaliaball - '''HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY CARGO SHIP, EVEN BURGER HELPED ME!!!! TASTE NUKES RAPIST!!!!!! Quotes * Juche Juche * Haeck!!!! * Nuclear * Chinaehanun Gimjonguen Jangunnim Manse: Hail for the General Gimjonguen. * Me is Best Korea! How to draw Draw North Koreaball is somewhat difficult: #Draw the basic circle shape and color it red #Draw two horizontal white lines in it and color the central part of blue #After this, draw a white inner circle in the blue part and draw a red star inside it #Draw the eyes and you've done Gallery The Best Korea.png I miss you.png Good polandball meme .png Nuke.png Koreas.png V9JwjWw.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Tiny NK.png Timeline of Korea.png Holy Profit.jpg About Vladivostok.png FullSizeRender-5.jpg 10175984 259199557586536 6301275695092757115 n.png Korean War.png NK Mobile Internet.png Natural Order Ruined.png Commie North Koreaball.png Another World War.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png China and Korea play a game.png 04yV0zc.png nT5bAHI.jpg 5ZBHB3o.png Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg About Vladivostok.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png B7RPul6.png China - North Korea.png Bzsoc0r.png China and Korea play a game.png Daily Routine in Asia.png The Seven Deadly Sins.png North Korean Missiles are of Best Missiles.png CFhuQJb.png 011.jpg Spacecraft.jpg|link=North Koreaball Better safe than Sorry.png Recognized.png too far.jpg country mottos.jpg i needings delp.png 7 Deadly Sins.jpg Silence.jpg 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png Hell.png Reddit ftc08 North Korea is of Mighty.png Reddit donuts741 North Koreas Last Dream.png Bg0skeX.png zq9qpnk.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png N3nWRMn.png S6ukqVN.png 'hMpD3YG.png Opera Mundi new.png HWN6Zn3.png YXlC2Mk.png 5ePeOCz.png The_Cartel.png Polandball_squad.png Sele_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Hacking.png AJhyi8n.png 북한괴뢰국nk card.png Super Weed Friends.png Over and Under.png es:Corea del Norteball hr:Sjeverna Korejaball it:Corea del Nordball ko:북한공 pt:Coreia do Norteball ru:Северная Корея zh:朝鲜球 Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Dispute Category:Socialist Category:Atheist Category:Communist Category:Red Blue White Category:North Koreaball Category:UNball Category:Cleanup